The Final Box
by Tashah2109
Summary: Smut-take to 'Only In His Dreams.' Nikola and Helen smut. Rated M for smut smut and smut.


Here it is. The smut-take to 'Only In His Dreams.' I haven't done anything like this before so I hope it's ok. Let me know what you think. xx

**The Final Box**

Nikola raised his eyebrows as he pulled back to look at Helen. He knew exactly what was in the final box. It had taken him longer to pick that out than the dress.

Helen kissed him again, running hands underneath his shirt and loosening the buckle on his belt. "You always did have good taste darling." She spoke into his mouth.

Nikola pulled back. "Lets make the most of it then." He took her hands. "That is of course if you want to." He lifted her hand to his in order to give it a gentle kiss.

Helen sighed, all she could think about was Nikola and how much she wanted to have him right there on the roof, but since it didn't appear that was going to happen, she would just have to be patient. "I suppose we will be using my room then?" Helen ran a hand across his hip hoping to entice some sort of reaction from him.

Nikola growled as he felt his body react to the touch, but not before he realise what it was that Helen had said. "We can use your room…your sure?"

"Oh for heavens sake Nikola, it you don't hurry up and take me back to my room then…" She was cut off as Nikola kissed her again, at the same time as lifting Helen in to his arms so he could carry her back down the stairs to Helen's room.

…

Nikola sat on the edge of Helen's large bed, she had been in the bathroom for what felt like hours, but had really only been the past few minutes. He had carried her protesting and laughing all of the way back to her room before gently setting her down and kissing her at the same time as starting to undo her dress, but quickly Helen had pulled away. "Give me a minute." She whispered before disappearing away into the bathroom.

Helen took a deep breath behind the bath room door, it seemed such a stupid thing but it had been a long time since the last time…and she didn't want to disappoint him. She placed a hand on the door handle before gently pushing it open.

Nikola looked at her, he was desperate to drink the image in front of her so deep that it would be emblazoned in his memory for the rest of his days. "You are incredible…" He broke off as he watched her gently smile at him. The first item of the box was a corset style basque with full lacing up the back. The intricate embroidery and deep purple of the piece looking stunning against her pale skin, the shape of the basque was simple, but her shape made it stunning. His eyes ran down her body to the matching garter, pants and stockings.

Helen walked over to where Nikola sat and straddled him with a knee each side. "Do you think we could carry on now darling?" She started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Nikola growled as he took hold of her shoulders and flipped her over so she was pinned underneath him. He covered her lips and kissed her with all of the passion that had been building since the first kiss on the roof. He moved his mouth down her body trailing his warm lips over the top of her cleavage. "This can go now…" He mumbled the words as he undid the basque pulling it away from her. Looking back he couldn't help but smile.

Helen could see him watching her chest, and now in a seductive mood she gently wiggled and stretched. It was nearly enough to make Nikola explode. He was back on top of her in an instant. Bending down her took the first breast in her mouth running his tongue over the dusty pink nipple he made sure he spent the time pulling it up to its peak. The gentle moans coming from Helen were more than enough to drive him on. Pleased with his handiwork so far he waited a moment before biting down on the already over sensitive peak.

"Nikolaaaa." His name ran off her tongue in such a way that Nikola had to stop himself from rushing through to the end. He had waited over a century for this and he was going to drag it out for as long as he could bare. Making sure to keep rolling the already worked nipple through his thumb and forefinger he moved his mouth across to the other one. It didn't take long before it was peaked as high as the first.

Nikola went to bite down again before stopping. Not wanting to be predictable he smoothly slipped a hand down inside Helen's pants and gave her clit a quick pinch. The delicious pleasure filled scream that followed made him lick his lips with the anticipation.

"Nikola…if you don't hurry up and take me I may well be forced to take matters into my own hands." Helen was breathless, and her body shook with the anticipation and frustration she felt.

"All in good time dearest, first we have the small matter of you being completely over-dressed." He slowly ran his hands up her first leg quickly un-clasping the stocking from her garter before torturously rolling it down her leg. Once finished kissed all the way back up her leg, coming dangerously close to the apex of her thighs.

"God dammit Nikola." It was an impatient whimper this time from Helen, she found her own breasts under her palms and started to squeeze and pinch at her nipples in an attempt to relieve some of the tension. She tried grinding her thighs together in a desperate attempt for some friction.

"Patience." Nikola pulled her legs wider apart causing Helen to whimper again. Keeping her legs apart he rolled off the other stocking before sliding the garter belt down her legs. This time he ran his tongue back up the inside of Helen's leg, following the sensitive line of the nerves. He could feel her body trembling with anticipation and felt her once again attempt to bring her legs together. Once again he pushed her hips further apart. Though this time he quickly dipped his head and pushed his tongue straight past her pants and into her warm centre.

"Dear God…" Helen could do nothing but gasp as his tongue swirled around inside of her, occasionally flicking in and out. She felt the pants quickly fall away when Nikola became too frustrated.

"You smell divine." Nikola had spent many years wondering how she would smell, and wondering whether he would ever have a chance to taste her. Hearing Helen only managing a moan in response he decided that it was time to add a finger. He decided to slide just one in first and was instantly pleased he had. "God Helen how long has it been?" Her walls were tightly clamped around his finger, after slowly pumping in and out he added a second finger which was greeted with an approving moan.

She could feel the warmth building in her stomach, her breaths were becoming shorter. Reaching down she ran her fingers through his hair, desperately trying to push him closer into her. Then he bit her clit causing the waves of orgasm to rush over her.

Nikola heard her scream, gently as her walls fluttered around him. He kept pumping even as she clenched around him, he was desperate to draw this out for as long as he could for her. As the first set of waves passed Nikola curled his fingers inside of her causing a second orgasm to come crashing back over her. This time he set back slightly and took great pleasure in taking in the beautiful sight of her body in orgasm.

Helen eventually felt her body calm through the deep breaths. "Dear God Nikola…" She gently pushed herself up and looked at him watching her. If she wasn't still in a complete orgasmic haze then she would hate the smug look on his face in front of her.

"Glad to be of service." He winked at her before walking over and lifting her further on to the bed. Once again he kissed her as he let her undo his trousers. He was already half aroused, and as he felt her fingers wrap round him he felt himself quickly fully harden under her touch. Opening his eyes he looked down at the glorious woman below him. He lent down and gently kissed her neck before whispering. "New memories…" With that he positioned himself at her entrance and let Helen guide him into her. The immense waves of pleasure ran through his body. The feeling of her tight walls around him made it hard for him to concentrate on holding on.

Helen wrapped her feet around his back trying to encourage him further into her. "I wont break Nikola…" She ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass pushing him closer and closer.

Nikola felt her touch and relaxed pounding harder and further into her. With a slight changed of angle he felt her scream as he hit that spot.

"God…Nikola…Yes…" Helen felt her body start to shake as he hit that spot again and again. "I can't hold…oh God…" She tried to hold everything back, tried to bring her body back from the brink.

"Come for me darling…just let go…" Nikola kissed her again as for the third time the waves of orgasm flowed over her. The feeling of her walls clamping down on him was the undoing of him and he too came spending himself inside of her before gently collapsing on her chest. When he opened his eyes again Helen was running a hand through his hair.

"That was incredible." Helen nuzzled further into his chest before letting the sleep that was falling over her.

Nikola wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over the pair of them. This was truly what dreams are made of.

A/N So…what did you think? Didn't intend drag it out for so long before there was any smut, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks. Tasha. xx


End file.
